Your Guardian Angel
by Insaine
Summary: Jack's always had his problems,but now he's finally had enough. How far will Sally go to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Jack's POV

I ran my fingers over the silver blade of the pocketknife I'd gotten for a past birthday. My dad would never have guessed what it would be used for in the end. The end, it sounds so inviting. I took a deep breath and watched as the metal glicened in the light. I closed my eyes and pressed the cold blade to my wrist. In a matter of seconds it would all be over. "Jack!" I pulled the knife away and threw it into one of the open drawers that I used to hold my tools. I slammed the drawer shut just in time to see the door at the top of the stairs open and shut. A small figure bounced down the stairs calling my name repeatedly. The small girl stopped in front of me, the bright smile that was normally on her face was replaced with a look of concern. "Sally, what's wrong?" I asked, worried for my usually joyful friend. A smile played on the corners of her lips as she struggled to control herself, "Hi." She barely managed before she burst into a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes, "Sally, you had me worried. I though something was wrong." She looked up at me from under her bangs and brushed a blond hair from her sparkling green eyes. "I'm sorry." She jumped up onto my work desk that showed a mad of the world that I one day hoped to rule and smiled, "I've just missed you." I sighed and shook my head, but I couldn't help but smile. "How was camping." She wrinkled her nose as she tied her hair up into a ponytail, "Dirty."

Sally hopped off the table and started babbling on about how she had slept in a tent, bugs, and thinking she'd seen a bear that had turned out to be a person in a fuzzy coat. I laughed quietly and opened the drawer, I'd been trying to conceal, the drawer that held the knife. I pulled out a screwdriver and slammed it shut. "Hey something was out of place." Sally reached to open the drawer, but I placed my hand over it to keep it shut. "It's fine." Her eyes met mine and she moved her hand away. "What don't you want me to find, Jack Spicer?" She questioned. I shook my head innocently, "Nothing, Sally Thomson." I said turning away from her. She would drop it, she always did. "Jack, why did you want to keep this hidden?" I turned around to face her and in her hand she held the knife. My eyes widened and I searched for the words to say to make her believe it was nothing, but I couldn't. "It's nothing." I turned back to the robot I'd been working on, anything not to face her and see the pained look in her eyes. "Well why were you working so hard to be sure I didn't see it?" I felt her hand rest on my shoulder. "I'm not, I didn't. Why are you questioning me?" "Why are you getting defensive?" She fought back. "I'm not. It's nothing! I just use it for building my Jack-bots." "Whatever you say, Jack" She mumbled. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she turned to go. "Sally, wait." I turned to face her as she slowly turned around to face me. Her cheeks were wet with fresh tears. "It's nothing, I promise. You're just going to have to trust me." She brushed away a tear and shook her head before leaving. I opened the drawer that had contained the weapon and made a sad realization: She'd taken the knife with her.

Sally's POV

Who does Jack think he's fooling? I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I walked up the steps to my house that sat right next to Jack's. I'm not stupid. I can see the signs. I'm not blind! I ran my fingers over the blade that I'd stolen from my best friend. I'd known him since Kindergarten; does he really think he can fool me? I can see the change in him, he's not the Jack I used to know, but that doesn't mean I can just let him go. I flipped the knife closed and shoved it into my pocket. I'd been in love with Jack since we were 5; we're now 16. I know everything about him, we've been through everything together as an inseparable duo and he thinks he can make me believe nothings up? I sighed, it's nice to know how highly he thinks of me. I looked out my window and down at the window that led into Jack's basement, or "Nerd Cave" as so many of our 'friends' have come to call it. Jack and I didn't really have many friends, just us two and the kids that were invited to our parents' parties. I pulled the knife out of my pocket again and examined it. "What did they do to make you this unhappy?" I whispered to no one. "Sally? I need my knife back."


	2. Chapter 2

Sally's POV

"Jack!" I pushed the knife under my pillow. I jumped up and ran to block him from entering my room. "What are you doing here?" He pushed past me not looking at me. "I need my knife back." He repeated walking over to the dresser next to my bed and rummaging through the drawers. I walked up directly behind him to keep him in that spot. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently. He spun on his heels and gave me a dirty look. "Like hell you don't." He said pushing past me and walking to the middle of the room and looked around. His eyes stopped on my bed and then looked back at me. Before I could react, he jumped onto my bed causing the pillows to move revealing the deadly weapon I'd tried so hard to conceal. He snatched it up and started walking to the door. I ran to the door and stood in front of it. "Move, Sally." His voice was calm, but stern. "No, Jack." My voice was equally stern. "Don't think I don't know what you're going to do, Jack Spicer and I am not just going to sit back and let it happen!" I yelled finally losing it.

I felt tears fall and I let them freely, not bothering to stop them. He looked shocked at my sudden outburst, but quickly regained his coldness. "I'm not going to-" "Don't lie to me!" I cut him off as a mix of emotions boiled inside of me: Anger, hurt, sadness, hopelessness. "Don't you dare sit there and lie to me! I know you better than anyone! We've been through everything together! You know we can't lie to each other! Or have you forgotten?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper at the end, it was quiet, but it was enough for Jack. As my vision blurred as tears fell around me freely, I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. "I haven't forgotten. I've just had a lot going on and-" "And this was your answer?" I snatched the knife from his hand and held it up for him to see. "Why can't you just talk to me? We can get through his." I begged, hoping he would give in, praying he would- "You weren't there." With those three words, the world around me shattered. I wasn't there. I'd abandoned my best friend and this is where I'd left him: Lost, sad, hurt, and suffering. Alone.

I fought back more tears and met Jacks gaze. His eyes were wet, but he wasn't about to cry. He'd never let anyone see him cry, never let them see him weak. He always had to be the strong one. "I'm so sorry." It was all I could say. He looked down, suddenly developing a new found interest in his black combat boots. To anyone else Jack looked just like any other Goth kid: pale, dressed in all black, guy-liner, but I should have been able to see past all that. To see the scared little kid I was seeing now. "Jack…" I heard myself start, but there was nothing to say. I touched him gently as though he would break into a thousand pieces under my touch. His eyes finally met mine and a single tear escaped. I brushed it away silently, and Jack forced a smile. I tried to return it, but failed. How could I when I wasn't there when he needed me most?

His smile faltered and I let my hand drop from his arm. We stood like that for what seemed like forever just in complete silence staring into each other's eyes willing the other to move first. Suddenly, we both couldn't contain ourselves anymore and broke our stances and enveloped each other in a tight hug. I buried my face in his chest and cried. I felt his chin rest on the top of my head and weep quietly. After we both gained control of ourselves I pulled away. "Jack?" "Hmm?" He asked taking my hand in his like he used to. "Please don't." I begged quietly. He met my gaze once more and nodded once. "Everything's back to normal. I have you." He said as I pulled him back in for one last hug.

Jack's POV

I threw the knife onto the map of the world in my lair and looked at it silently for a moment. I ran my hand though my red hair, unsure of what to do. Everything was better now right? Sally was back after all. I looked at the knife again and sighed, "Only as a last resort."


End file.
